


Sick Day

by RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sickfic, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: It's Ren's birthday and he's unfortunately come down with a nasty cold. Luckily, his girlfriend is there to take care of him, giving him the best love and care she could.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that was inspired by an old fic I wrote many MANY years ago for another fandom. I've been meaning to write a little sickfic between Ren and Ann, just haven't gotten to it til now. Originally, this was supposed to be the other way around where Ann gets sick and Ren takes care of her, but I wanted to go in Ren's perspective a little bit. Maybe I'll do another version with Ann someday when I have the chance.
> 
> Anyways... without further ado...

It was Ren’s birthday and he didn’t wake up to a grand start. The first thing he was greeted with was the sensation of his head pounding. Then heat, aches, and chills—lots and lots of chills. 

Despite feeling overheated, he pulled the covers over himself some more to hopefully alleviate some of the shaky sensations his achy body kept nagging him with. It did little, but at least it did a bit of something.

Morgana, who was curled up in a ball beside him, yawned. He then stood up and stretched, greeting Ren with the usual, “Good morning!” greeting.

“Mm… Morning, Morgana,” Ren managed to utter out a raspy response, letting out a nasty cough that strained his chest.

“Ren? Are you alright?” Morgana asked, walking up to him and pawing his forehead. His eyes widened. “Wow! You’re burning hot!”

Ren chuckled weakly, his throat super dry and sore. “Thanks, Morgana. I try,” he replied, trying to make light out of the situation.

It took Morgana a while to get what Ren meant. When he did, the tuxedo cat frowned. “Now is not the time for jokes. You must’ve caught something bad to be this hot.”

“I’m fine,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand, trying to get out of bed. “It’s probably just a bad cold.”

“Still…”

“I’ll just head over to the store on the way to school and buy some masks to cover my face,” Ren said, standing up and walking over to his dresser to change into his school uniform. He then sneezed, sniffing in a breath.

“I think you should stay home, Ren,” Morgana advised out of great concern for the raven shaggy haired teen. “You should rest for colds like this, especially if you’re having fevers.”

Ren put on his uniform, straightening his blazer before donning his glasses. “Haha,” he chuckled again and then coughed. “You worry too much, Morgana.”

“Ren…”

Ren picked up his school satchel, opening it for the concerned feline to jump in.

“Come on.” He sniffed again. “Let’s go… We're gonna be late.”

* * *

“Ugh…” The feverish teen moaned after letting out another sneeze, leaning onto the counter with his palm on his forehead. 

“Hey. You don’t look so well.” Sojiro walked over to a miserable looking Ren, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Damn, kid.” The middle-aged cafe owner whistled. “You’re burning up. Probably be best to stay here and rest for the day.”

“But… I have school.” Ren tried to protest, then began hacking a few more coughs that made Sojiro shake his head.

Sojiro let out a long sigh. “Look. You’re not doing yourself or anyone any favors by going out like this. Come on. Go back upstairs and get some rest,” he said, almost like a concerned father. “I can’t have you hanging here spreading whatever you have to the customers.”

And so, Ren went back upstairs as he was told, leaving his barely touched curry dish behind because he had little appetite to finish it. He took off his glasses and changed back into his nightwear, heading back into the bed that beckoned for him. Never had he felt so heavy and weak like this before—must’ve been a pretty bad bug he caught this season around. Eventually, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to slumber, deciding to get some much needed rest as Sojiro and Morgana recommended.

* * *

When Ren finally woke up, he noticed the flashlight of his cellphone blinking next to him. Unplugging it from the charger, he took the phone to see what kind of notification it was. There was one missed call. He swiped the screen on his phone to unlock it, pressing the call app to listen to his missed message.

_ “Happy birthday, sweetie! Mom and Dad are always thinking of you. Call us back when you get the chance!” _

Ren smiled, placing his phone back near the edge of his bed when he decided he’d call them back later. How nice of his parents to call at least. Despite what had transpired, his parents still made the effort in keeping in touch with their only son. In fact, they were probably the only few who believed in him when he was charged for assault by that dirty politician back at home. Unfortunately, not even the best lawyer they had hired was able to prove his innocence, thus why he ended up here. 

But, it wasn’t all too bad. He had met some great people in Tokyo—even made some wonderful friends who stuck with him despite his unfortunate circumstances. Too bad it couldn’t be said about his old friends back at home. The moment the rumors about his charges spread around town, he never heard from them again. Even his ex, who had been his girlfriend at the time, vanished without so much of a goodbye. It was a terrible turn of events indeed. But at least he could say he had some _ real _ friends here…

...That, and he had _ her _ now, who was the most sweetest and cutest bubbly girl he had ever met in his entire life.

Speaking of birthdays though, he never really told anyone here when his birthday was—not even Ryuji—so it was expected that he wouldn’t receive that many “Happy Birthday” texts or calls today. He didn’t mind though. This was his seventeenth birthday—there would be more to come in the future, right?

His train of thought was interrupted when his phone vibrated. Taking it back in his hand, he swiped the screen again to see who it was.

**Ann:** Are you okay???

**Ann: **You weren’t in class today, so I was a little worried something happened to you

Aww… She was worried? How sweet. Even if just a simple gesture, it uplifted his sluggish mood quite a bit. 

He smiled wide and typed back:

**Ren:** Aww… Worried? 

**Ren:** I’m fine. Just a little sick. I should be back in a few days

**Ann:** Oh no! You’re sick? 

**Ann:** Do you need me to get you anything??

**Ann:** I’ll come over and help!

**Ren: **It’s alright, Ann. You don’t have to. Besides, I don’t want you getting sick 

**Ann: **I don’t mind… I just want to make sure you’re taken care of...

She really was a sweetheart. She really was. Wanting to take care of him like the loving girlfriend she was. It was so innocent… so cute.

**Ren:** Haha! I think you just miss me ;)

**Ann: **Omg you’re such a dork lol

**Ren: **lol

**Ren:** Well, if you really want to come by, then go ahead.

**Ren****:** But I’m warning you though… You might catch whatever I have

In fact, seeing her would actually brighten his day a lot more. But... he’d understand if she changed her mind about visiting him—he was sick after all.

**Ann:** I'll take my chances. I just want to make sure you’re okay

He chuckled with another harsh cough. Oh, Ann. There was nothing wrong with saying, “I miss you and just want to take care of you.” It made him happy knowing that she cared about him that much. There was no reason to be shy about it.

Even though it had been just a day since he’d last seen her, he still missed her anyways. God. How he just wanted to see her and her beautiful smile badly.

**Ren: **I’m fine. But I’d feel much better if you were here ;)

**Ann: **Oh, Ren. What am I going to do with you??? Lol

**Ren: **But I miss you :(

**Ann: **You just saw me yesterday!!

**Ren:** ...only in the afternoon 

**Ann: **Still fairly recent lol

**Ren: **Not for me :D

**Ren: **Come on, Ann. Admit it. You know you miss me too 

**Ann: **Well… I have to admit… even though it’s been recent, I kinda miss you too

**Ren: **Aww… See? Not so hard to admit >:)

**Ann: **Omg, Ren! You’re such a dork lol!

**Ann: **Anyways… I should be there in a bit :) See you then?

**Ren:** Alright. See you then :]

They had started going out several weeks ago after Shiho transferred schools. Ann was still a bit flustered when it came to expressing her love, but she was starting to open up a bit more with some blushing I love yous and affectionate gestures. Regardless, he knew how she felt for him whether she told him or not; he didn’t need a million I love yous from her to prove that.

Though, it was still nice to hear… and adorable. His ex wasn’t as affectionate as Ann was, so this was definitely something refreshing and uplifting.

He pulled the comforter over him more, trying to settle in his little bundle of warmth. Would be better if he had her next to him right now. Perhaps some snuggles and cuddles were what he needed. Her cradling warmth. Her gentle softness. Her sweet vanilla scent. All of them may be just what he needed to reinvigorate himself.

Not too long after, he fell asleep again for a while, sleeping until he finally woke up to a sudden cold and wet sensation touching his forehead. When his eyes opened slightly, the first sight he was greeted with was that of his bright and cheery girlfriend peering at him with those shimmering azure eyes, her golden waves tied up in those usual tall pigtails as a few tiny strands touched those soft pink-tinged cheeks.

“Hi, Ren,” she said with a light chuckle as she readjusted the folded wet cloth on his forehead.

“Hey,” he replied weakly with a smile, turning his head a bit to face her. “Why aren’t you wearing a mask?”

“I forgot to bring one.” She sheepishly scratched the back of her head, sitting back down on a stool next to his mattress. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” he said with a sniff, slightly tugging up his comforter over him more to huddle up in the warmth. “Like I just got hit by a train.”

“I brought some medicine for you.” She grabbed a bottle of pills from a bag on the floor beside her, rattling it a bit. “Would you like to take it?”

“Sure.”

She took one pill from the bottle, and reached down for a glass of water on a tray that was set on the other side below her. “Here.” She extended both of them to him, prompting him to sit up in bed and take the medicine with a sip of water.

“Drink a little more,” she encouraged him when he tried handing the water back to her. “You need more fluids.”

The corner of his mouth curled. How cute of her to take control like this, trying to nurse him back to health. Such a dedicated girlfriend she was. He loved it.

“Yes, my Lady. I shall do as you say,” he said as chivalrous as he could with his raspy voice, taking a few more sips of water.

Ann chuckled again, taking his now empty glass when he handed it back to her and setting it back on the tray. 

“Have you eaten yet?” she asked.

“Like… three bites of Boss’s curry earlier. I’m not really feeling hungry.”

Ann frowned, obviously not liking his answer. “You need to eat something, Ren.”

He chuckled and then coughed in his hand. “I know that… I’m just not feeling hungry.”

She took some hand sanitizer from her bag and squeezed some in the palm of his hand. “But, it’s way past lunchtime and you still haven’t eaten a full meal,” she worried, concern very apparent in her eyes as she watched him rub the alcohol gel all over his hands. “Hold on. Let me see if I can make you something downstairs.”

And with that said, she grabbed the tray from below her and went downstairs.

“Lady Ann is worried about you, Ren,” said Morgana as he came up the stairs, making his way onto the bed. “She’s right though. You need to eat and drink more fluids. Your body needs them to heal.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“Hmm… You’re so lucky though,” the cat envied with a long sigh. “I wish she’d worry about me like that.”

Ren sympathetically patted the cat’s head. Telling Morgana about their relationship wasn’t exactly easy at first, knowing how he felt about the beautiful blonde, but they had to do it if they really cared about their little friend. Keeping a secret like that just wouldn’t be right. Regardless, Morgana still gave them his blessing anyways. But, if Ren did anything to hurt Ann, then there'd certainly be issues. Not that Morgana had anything to worry about. Ann was Ren’s queen—he’d do anything to ensure his lady was safe and well-cared for.

Several minutes later, after Morgana decided to leave the attic to stroll around the neighborhood for a bit, the warm scent of rice porridge hit his nose and Ann came back with a tray holding a bowl of okayu* and a full glass of water. She sat back down on the stool near his bed, setting down the tray on the floor and taking the bowl in her hands.

“Okay… This should be mild enough for you to tolerate,” she said, digging the spoon into the porridge and raising the spoon to her lips. 

“Okayu?” He sat up with a curious gaze.

She nodded, gently blowing the contents in the spoon. “Here.” She held it up to his mouth, insisting. “I know it’s a simple recipe, but I hope you like it.

He smiled. “Anything you make is good enough for me,” he said, obediently parting his lips for her as she offered it to him.

“Such a sweet talker,” she said as he bit into the spoon, eating its contents. Not bad. Mild with chicken broth, garnished with some seasonings and ginger, it was warm and tasty enough to have him wanting for more.

She spooned him a couple more bites before coming to a brief pause and then sheepishly handing him the bowl—leaving it up to him to finish the rest of it.

“Okay… this is pretty silly.” She laughed nervously, a light blush brushing her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I got a little carried away. You already know how to feed yourself and here I am treating you like a baby.”

Yes… it was silly. Yes, he could definitely feed himself. But… he also liked it. Who wouldn’t like being taken care of by their lover?

He handed her back the bowl. A confused look reflected from her face in response.

“But… I feel weak to do it myself,” he slightly whined with an innocent look. “Feed me please.”

Ann raised a brow. “Oh, come on. Now you’re just being silly. Be serious, Ren.”

“Hey. You want me to eat, right? I can’t eat if I can’t feed myself. So feed me. I’m huuungry.”

She chuckled, taking the bowl from him. “I thought you said you weren’t hungry.”

True. He did say that (even when his stomach grumbled at one point). But, she made him this… He certainly wouldn’t let it go to waste. 

“Well… I feel hungry now... So...” He then opened his mouth consensually. “Ahh...”

“Hehe. Alright. Here we go…” She dipped the spoon in the porridge again, raising it to her lips to gently blow on it before plopping it back in Ren’s mouth.

It really did feel good… to be cared for like this. It felt… warm. A good kind of warmth too, unlike his febrile body from the illness. Tender. Affectionate. Sweet. Spoiling her should’ve been his duty, not the other way around. And boy, did he love spoiling her. But, this was nice too—not only did it feel really good, but it really showed how much he really meant to her.

_ “Ren… I love you.” _

He was so happy when he had heard her say those words that day on the school rooftop. Though he already had an idea of her feelings toward him before that, it was still wonderful hearing them finally coming out of her mouth. It was conclusive. Official. They could finally be something more.

_ “...Yeah! I said it. I love you. I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you so much! So so so so much—!!” _

He wished he could kiss her right now like he did the first time—the second—third—countless times. Dammit. If only he weren’t so sick right now… 

Ann giggled. “Say, ‘Ahh…’ ” She raised the spoon to his mouth again like a mother feeding her own child. He bit into it again, taking its contents into his mouth and indulging in the warm salty porridge. And she spooned him again… and again… and again.

In the midst of all this, they talked a bit about school and the lessons he had missed. He didn’t really have to study much though. Generally, he’d listen to or read something once and retained it in memory—so there was no issue in missing a few days of school. On the other hand, Ann was average at best when it came to academics. She was by no means dumb, but she wasn’t erudite either. And that was fine with him—since he had more reasons to come and tutor her. 

Eventually, Ann spooned Ren the last bit of rice porridge, setting down the now empty bowl on the tray below her before handing him some water to wash it down. After he handed her back the water to place back on the tray, Ann reached down below in her school satchel for a medium size gift bag, holding it close on her lap.

“Um…” she hesitated, a light blush reddening her cheeks. “I brought you something…”

“Hm?” He bobbed his head to the side. “For me?”

She gave a small nod, shyly lowering her gaze a bit.

“Happy birthday, Ren,” she said, extending the gift bag to him.

He blinked. A birthday present? Wait... How did she know? He never told anyone when his birthday was.

“How did you know?” he asked, feeling a bit confused. “I don’t think I ever told you when my birthday was.”

“I asked Makoto the about a week ago… I was curious, and she had access to the students’ birthdays, so I went to her.” She began fumbling her hands, poking her fingers. “I… I’m glad I asked… Otherwise, I would’ve missed your birthday—and I’d be a horrible girlfriend if I didn’t get something for my boyfriend on his special day.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said with a small smile, reaching out for her hand to take in his. “Just being with you is good enough for me.” 

The red on her cheeks darkened. God… She was so cute like this. Getting all flustered and such. Why was she so darn cute?

“Anyways…” she said, swiping a strand of hair behind her ear. “It took me a few days to make this for you… so I hope you like it.”

“Make”? This was something she made? He took out the wrapping paper scrunched in bag, then pulled out a very soft red material from the bag.

“Oh, wow! A scarf,” he said, his smile widening as he felt the soft fabric with his fingers. So soft and warm, perfect for the occasion right now. “You made this? I didn’t know you knit.”

“My caregiver taught me when I was in middle school and ever since, I knit from time to time whenever I have nothing else to do.”

“Well… thank you, Ann. I love it.”

She smiled back. 

“I’m glad you love it. I worked really hard on it… And I was worried… you might not like it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, wrapping the scarf around his neck to show his gratitude. “It’s soft and warm. And plus—it’s made by you. Who wouldn’t love it?”

“Oh, Ren… You’re such a sweet talker.” She blushed, clasping her hands over her lap. Seeing that made him simper a bit. “But anyways… I-I hope it’ll help keep you warm when the weather gets cooler in the next several weeks. Especially now since you’re sick. I… I just don’t want you getting cold, you know?”

Aw… Look at her thinking of his well-being, and getting all shy about it too. No, really... Why was she just so darn cute?

Ren chuckled, letting out another cough away from her. “You’re so cute, Ann.”

Ann flinched a bit, her cheeks turning darker. “H-Huh!?”

“I love how shy and flustered you get when you’re trying to show your affection,” he said, cupping her cheek gently in his palm. “It’s adorable. If I weren’t so sick… I’d kiss you right now.”

Her whole face was crimson now. “D-Don't— S-Stop that, Ren!!”

“What? You don’t like it when I kiss you?” he teased with a smug look.

“O-Of course I love it!!!” she retorted, clenching her hands in fists at her sides. “It’s just… it makes me frustrated!!”

“Why?” He bobbed his head to the side.

“B-Because I want to kiss you too! But you’re sick!”

“Hmm… well… there’s nothing wrong with being sick _ together _.” He gave a coy smile, extending out his arms. “So come here, Ann. I don’t wanna be sick by myself anymore. Come join me so I’m not alone.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” Ann laughed, shaking her head. She stood up from her spot, looking at the tray of dirty dishes by her. “Anyways, I better take these down and clean—”

Before she was able to finish, he took her by the arm and dragged her into bed with him, throwing the comforter over them both.

“H-Hey!!!!" she shrieked. "What are you—”

His arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer, her back pressed up against his chest. There. Much better. Her warmth. Softness. Sweet vanilla scent. Just what he needed to feel a little more comfortable.

“Keep me warm,” he said softly, resting his chin against the crown of her head. “I need your warmth.”

“Ren…" Ann said, cautiously, "We... We shouldn’t…”

“We shouldn’t… what? Be together on the same bed?”

“Well… yeah. Don’t you think it’s a bit… inappropriate?”

“Not really. I just want to cuddle you. Nothing inappropriate about that,” he told her, then moved next to her ear and whispered, “Unless you _ want _ something _ more. _”

Ann squeaked, flinching a bit. “W-W-What!?!?!?”

He smirked. “Are you sure about that, Ann? I’m sick.”

“Ren!” she exclaimed in a scolding tone, now trying to get out of his hold.

He pulled her back in his arms, holding her closer. “Haha… I’m just messing with you, Ann. Don’t worry. Nothing’s gonna happen. I just want you close to me...” He gave her a gentle squeeze, refusing to let her go. “So… let’s stay like this a little longer…”

Ann said nothing at first, remaining still as a log for a moment. After a while, she gave a small nod, her back snuggling up against him. 

“Okay.” There was a gentle smile in her voice. “But first…” She then turned around and faced him, gazing at him for a moment.

“Yes?” he said when she doesn’t say anything for a while, starting to get confused as he looked at her curiously.

Without saying anything else, she reached up and gave him a quick peck to the cheek, then immediately turned away from him.

“I... I-I couldn’t help it!!!” she stuttered, trying to hide her face in the pillow. “I… I just wanted to, alright? Don’t judge me!”

...Goddammit, Ann. Now she _really_ did it.

“You’re really tempting me, aren’t you?” he said, rolling her back to face him. “You really want to get sick with me _that_ bad?”

She was red as a beet, trying to look away. God. She was just way too adorable like this. There was no way he couldn't kiss her right now.

“S-Sorry!!!” she apologized quickly as he closed in on her, his face inches from hers. “I-I just… I j-just love you so much and thought giving you a kiss might make you feel a little better! I—”

Before she was able to finish, he then planted a soft kiss on her forehead, leaving it there a little longer than intended.

“There.” He smirked again as he pulled away, laying back down on his spot on the bed. “That should suffice for now.”

“You… You’re such a tease,” she responded quietly, a small smile appearing as she touched the area he kissed.

He smiled back, playfully poking the tip of her nose. “Your fault for being so cute.

“D-Do you feel a little better at least?” she asked.

“Mm…” he hummed as he pulled her back into his arms, gently pressing her head against his chest. “_ Much _ better.” 

There was silence between them for a moment.

“Ren?” She broke silence, looking up at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

“Hm?” he responded, meeting her gaze with his dark gray eyes.

“I love you…” she said, her eyes full of sincerity and love. “I really do love you.”

Dammit. She was being cute again.

He smiled again, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. “I know that, silly,” he said softly, leaning down to give her another kiss on the forehead. “I love you too, Ann.”

And she happily nuzzled back against his chest and they remained entwined like that for a little longer, their shared warmth eventually lulling them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for cuddles and snuggles :D But oh man... Poor Ann's gonna probably catch Ren's cold. Oh well, it was all worth it for her ;)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Until then...
> 
> RVK
> 
> *~Note~  
*Okayu - Japanese rice porridge


End file.
